


Character Sheet: Alex

by TheThirdEye



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Character Sheet, Gen, How Do I Tag, is that what they’re called, ocs are fun and i like this game so, other people vaguely mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdEye/pseuds/TheThirdEye
Summary: tbh I just needed a place to dump ocs so here I amI doubt anyone’s gonna read this lmfaoooanyway this is my survivor lady hope you like





	Character Sheet: Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii
> 
> I’m very new to this site and I’m not great plz forgive

Full Name: Alexandra DeMarco (nicknamed Alex)

Sex: Female

Age: 26

Physical Appearance: Long auburn hair tied up in a ponytail, scar on her right eyebrow, dark brown eyes, lotsa freckles, wearing black jeans, brown boots, white tank top, red hoodie (she also has a gap in her front teeth idk if that’s worth mentioning I just think it’s cute idek I would have added an image but idk how to do that)

Personality: Very headstrong and stubborn. Will fight if necessary. She has a pretty bad temper. Kinda comes off as mean at first. If you manage to befriend her however, you’ll find out that she’s an extremely loyal pal. She’s not even aware of it herself, but she’s very protective of her fellow survivors. To be honest, ever since she showed up in the entity’s realm she’s been feeling really alone because she desperately misses her family. Family has always been extremely important to her. She’d rather die than admit it, though. She grew up thinking that showing your emotions was a sign of weakness.

 

Background: She grew up in a small community in rural Texas. Her family consisted of her father, grandfather and her three older brothers (her mother died due to complications during Alex’s birth). Growing up, her father was her hero. Nick (that’s her dads name) and his father, Barney, would often take Alex and her brothers out on camping trips, teaching them how to hunt and fish. Alex always loved these trips. When she got older, Alex made plans to move to Georgia to attend university, but when her father died suddenly, she cancelled her plans to help her elderly grandfather run Nick’s mechanic shop. One day, on the anniversary of their father’s death, Alex and her brothers went out deep in the forest on a camping trip to honour their father’s memory. After spending the day hunting and fishing in the lake, Alex decided to call it a night and make her way back to the campsite. After telling her brothers that she was going back, Alex made her way through the thick fog that had accumulated, shotgun in hand. She had only been gone for just under ten minutes when her brothers heard two gunshots ring out and the shrill scream of a woman. Fearing the worst, they went into the forest to search for their sister. They searched every inch of the place, but they could not find her anywhere. The three men called the police, and a missing persons report was filed. Days of searching turned into weeks. Then months. Until finally, after nearly a full year, the case went cold. Alex’s case was closed, and she was never seen again.

Just random facts about Alex:

1\. Alex is ambidextrous

2\. She’s 6’3 big oof

3\. Alex has managed to befriend Kate Denson, Ace Visconti and David King. She actually has a big ol crush on David but considering their circumstances she intends on keeping it to herself. She’s not very subtle tho

4\. Alex absolutely cannot stand The Doctor. She has a habit of messing with the killers (so juking them lol) and after she made The Doctor look like a complete moron, he kinda has a vendetta against her.

**Author's Note:**

> o dear lord so many words


End file.
